Row crop cultivators mounted on three-point hitches of tractors are used to cultivate a plurality of rows of crops, as beets, beans, corn and the like. An example of a row crop cultivator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,648. The cultivator has a plurality of earthworking tools mounted on a transverse tool bar. The cultivators are guided by driving the cultivator draft vehicle along the rows. This requires accurate vehicle control and is not suitable for precision cultivation of row crops, as sugar beets. Some cultivators have steering mechanisms which require an operator to guide the earthworking tools along the rows of crops. The additional operator adds to the labor and costs of the cultivation process.
Conservation farming systems utilizing ridge planning for row crops have been developed to optimize management of crop residues, minimize soil losses and erosion and lower farming costs. A prime mover, as a tractor or transporter, having all-terrain tires has a tool bar for carrying different types of equipment including earthworking equipment. The tires of the transporter follow the pre-established traffic patterns between the ridges of the row crops.
The basin method of planting row crops has been used to control soil erosion and conserve soil moisture. The basin method and a basin lister is described by Shedd in the Agricultural Engineering Journal, Volume 16, No. 4, pages 133-136.